


Ice Blade 冰刀

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation, family issue, some kind of sports spirit, winter sports AU, 冰球崽崽, 家家有本难念的经, 滑冰人双子, 神秘美女薇薇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 套着滑冰文学皮的家庭文学迷茫的冰球人崽崽，神秘的追星族美男薇薇，老一辈恩怨情仇的双子如何在我的编排下，快乐地生活在了一起。（没有人比我更懂花样滑冰）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“走了。”

尼禄对着并没有人的宿舍随便招呼上一声，拉上自己的箱子，砰地一下关上了门。

他的宝贝箱子看上去有些年纪，外壳上的划痕和贴纸不少。这是他刚刚进Midget组时换的。每个运动员都有自己的习惯，有一个不愿意抛弃的箱子很是自然。当然，箱子里的冰刀，胶带，护具，毛巾，都有他们独特的故事。

在加拿大没有孩子不打冰球。如何让一个男孩成长为一个男人？

答曰：送他去打冰球。

毕竟这是个天寒地冻的无聊国度，群体运动刺激的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙极为宝贵，一气呵成真刀真枪的比赛过程也没有狗屁裁判的骚扰。加拿大冰球协会甚至还把允许冲撞的年龄从11岁提高到13岁

冰球，永远的神。

小时候的尼禄和同龄的所有孩子一样希望打冰球，希望成为球场上的神射手、单挑冠军，拥有几根断掉的骨头和荣耀的伤疤。

他如愿走上了这条道路。

冰球很大程度上依靠的是身体素质，他可是西伯利亚战斗民族的后裔，天然拥有着强健的身体和灵活的肌肉，还多了一点脑子，这已经足够他成为一个足以引起人们注意的小运动员了。

然而，在Midget组的时候，他拒绝了无数职业教练和职业经理人的邀请，毅然决然地选择了报考NCAA大学，做一个学习为主体育为辅的普通大学生。

“尼禄，真的不准备进入CHL打职业冰球吗？”

“尼禄，真的要这么浪费自己的天赋和身体吗？”

“尼禄，真的不想做加拿大的冰球英雄吗？”

答案是当然不想。

Fuck CHL ! 

————————

这是个尼禄意外发现的冰场，地理位置偏僻，练习的人不多。伤愈之后，正式比赛之前，他决定在这个小场馆加练。

一丝不苟地进行练前热身、拉伸，接着他换好了冰刀和护具，把鞋带系到最紧——是的，一开始是不适的，但这种不适的紧张感往往是最适合的。

他不得不承认，他的爸爸的确还教会了他一点东西。

接着他上了冰，按照平时的训练模式，做着冰上灵敏性的训练以及一系列的攻防练习。冰刀摩擦冰面发出着好听的沙沙声，在空荡荡的冰场里显得格外悠远。

一次次重复的动作中，他的脑海里还是不断闪现着上一次受伤时的场景——在一次闪避不及的恶意冲撞后，尼禄只觉得白光一闪，接着什么也不知道了。

再有感觉的时候，他只知道躺在护栏边，似乎撞到了腹部，所以根本喘不过气来，冷冷的东西似乎流到了嘴角，他尝了一口，那是鲜血的味道。

他断了大概三根肋骨。

尼禄摇了摇头，在训练时切忌如此不专注，但......

也许最伟大的冰球运动员都有那些PTSD吧。

做完规定的几组训练后，尼禄走到了场边，稍事补充能量。这时，他听到一声清嗓子的声音，这才看到，原来观众席上坐了个人。

奇怪！

那人端坐在那里，腿上放了本书，低垂的黑发遮住了颜面。

谁会没事来冰场看书？？？

也许他盯得太过分了，那人意识到了，便抬起了头来。

“你继续吧。”他说，比冰面还冷漠。这时，尼禄看见了那人脚边的袋子，袋子里闪出了一抹亮光——是冰刀。

尼禄警惕了起来，考虑了一会儿这人是不是对手大学派来的间谍，但是看这个瘦的过分的身量，多半不是什么冰球运动员，反倒像个不折不扣的nerd。

“我说，你也是来练习的吗？”尼禄指了指他身旁的袋子。

“准确来说，我是来滑冰的。”那人回答他的时候，根本就没有抬头。

“那也就是来练习的，我可以分你半块场地。”

“不用了，我是来滑冰的。”

这话尼禄就听不懂了。

“分你半块场地滑冰，不行吗？”

那人还是摇头，终于合上了书，抬起头来，眼里都是倨傲。

“被你糟蹋过的冰，我还怎么滑？”

听到了这个字眼，尼禄的心头一冷，比撞击更PTSD的事情浮上了他的心头。

“难不成，你也是练花滑的？”尼禄的脸上挤出了一个非常不自然的笑容。

“没错。”

操。尼禄在心里骂了一声。

“但为什么说是'也'？”

“有人也这么和我说过。”

“一般来说敢于挑衅冰球运动员的花滑练习者并不多。”黑发青年的脸上似乎活络了一点，尼禄这才注意到他的面孔——他长得...很美.......尼禄有限的语料库给出了这条搜索结果。

“所以我很好奇上一位挑衅你的花滑练习者，得到了什么样的下场。单挑法则在这种情况下还适用吗？”黑发青年微微扬起嘴角，露出了讥讽般的微笑，看上去并非恶意。

“我和他井水不犯河水了。”尼禄轻轻一笑，索性给自己松了松鞋带。

“你看，下午一点的时候这里会准时再浇冰。”尼禄指了指冰场上的钟，时间正指向十二点半，“下午我把半块场地让给你。”

黑发青年没有答应他也没有拒绝他，只是再次打开了那本书，读了起来。

装逼。

尼禄心想，装逼的花滑人。

就跟他爸一模一样。

——————

众所周知，花样滑冰是先天不足的加拿大男孩才会选择的运动，温和无冲突、柔美高修养，除了看上去娘们唧唧也没什么不好的——至少这是所有男孩的刻板印象。

他才不要穿着亮片给一群人跳舞。

但不幸的是，他的父亲，维吉尔.斯巴达，曾是一位顶尖的花滑运动员，还是个俄罗斯人。也许你翻翻他的衣柜，还能找到很多年前他半透明的贴亮片的比赛服。

总而言之，尼禄没有选择子承父业。后代也许是对老一辈有天生的抵触和叛逆。

“我能问问你花滑是什么水平吗？”

“业余，但是值得一片好冰场。”

“热爱才是一个运动员的勋章。”青年看着他，满眼都是调侃和嘲讽，那双墨绿色的眼珠就像对角巷里的什么女巫药水一样，这幅看似在自嘲但又让尼禄觉得脸红的神色，真是有毒。

“你也是住在附近吗？”尼禄故意岔开话题。

“我想，我在学校的海报上看到过你。”

尼禄不自觉地有些脸红，还被这人盯着看，“是...是吗？”

“当然。”

浇冰的车子上了冰场，一圈一圈地开，看着着实催眠。

可当冰面将要准备好的时候，那人忽然站起了身来，准备离开。

“不练习了吗？”

“临时有些事情。”接着，那个瘦长的黑色影子一去无踪。

上冰的时候，尼禄特地慢慢地滑。听说为了他们花滑人，冰里会特别加入牛奶蜂蜜来增加冰面的韧性。那冰和刨冰有什么区别呢？

于是他想想象一下，这样娇生惯养的冰面会是什么感觉。

可见鬼，他为什么要知道呢？

有一些微妙的印象在他的脑中重叠，接下来尼禄忽然想明白了一件事情。

等等，他是不是意思是他也是我们学校的？

草，这下事情有点麻烦了。

——————————

冰球很忌讳单独训练搞特殊，因为这是一项团队运动，虽然大家都各怀鬼胎，但team spirit才是根本。每个人都希望做明星，可最终决定一切的是团队的胜利。

从受伤到现在，尼禄没有参与过集体训练。他推脱着，理由是自己仍旧需要休养，大家也纷纷同意——一场彻底的休息对于运动员其实是十分有益的。

然而只有尼禄知道，他比谁都想上场，可比谁都害怕上场。

从开始打冰球到现在，他也许没有这么没有底过，仿佛失去了某种力量——并不是说技术或者体力上的问题，而是一种精神和肉体上的失调。想要做得好，却不得，渐渐地仿佛失去了一些基本的反应，有时候会犹豫“我究竟能做好这个防守吗”而技术变形，有时候早晨醒来觉得自己连冰都不会滑，有时候会感觉到莫名的喘不上气。从前的一切都像铺好的理所当然的平坦大道，而现在，每一块地砖都有随时塌陷的可能——就是这样一种奇怪的状态。虽然在旁人眼里看来，他依旧是一个运转良好的机器，可他自己知道，随时随地都会有脱轨的危险。

这不是上次冲撞导致的急性症状，这是一场日积月累的大病——所谓的低潮期。运动员能有这样的预感，预感到某种无能为力的状况的到来。

“作为教练，我给出的建议是慢慢适应，也许是伤愈复出后的不适应，在通过比赛的刺激和锻炼后一切会好转。但......也许你得去看看心理医生，并不是说你的心理有什么问题，而是说，你也许能从他那里听到自己想要的建议。”

尼禄并不能向校队的教练解释这种情况，他们的信任没有到这样的程度。他只能转而咨询他的幼时教练，得到了这样的回复。

是的，也许他该去看看心理医生。

下周有NCAA联赛就将开始了，大家都在期待着这蓄势已久的新赛季。校园内外贴满了海报。

尼禄当然是高挂免战牌的板凳队员。

很久没有比赛了，赛场有一种特殊的气味，那种沸腾前不声张的硝烟味，他坐在板凳台上，看着自己的队友在激动人心的音乐中登场。

他比谁都想上场。如果是他，刚才那个球，他完全能防住，且利用这个机会发起反攻。他坐在板凳上想，激情澎湃，但实际情况也许是，他的表现会比他的队友更糟糕。

这种失衡的懊恼也许影响了整个体育馆的气氛。结果是他们的球队在赛季有了一个惨淡的开局。

更衣室里的气氛并不好，主教练还是以鼓励为主，总结着这场比赛的要点。临结束前，尼禄知道他多看了他一眼，即使自己低着头沉默不语。

也许自己是个懦夫，“也许”可以去掉。

他最后一个离开更衣室的时候，多看了一眼去年夺冠的奖杯。奖杯放在那里，任凭风吹雨打都不会变色，是一份静止的荣耀。

————————————

周末，尼禄犹豫着是否要去自己的秘密基地——毕竟那里已经被人发现了。一个板凳队员其实在背地里刻苦练习，完全恢复了状态，只是在逃避比赛，逃避上场。

但出于某种奇妙的因素，尼禄还是在午饭后决定去了。

在进场前，他听见了隐约的音乐声。他的心似乎停了一拍，莫名地确信里面的一定就是那个人。

音乐在冰场上产生了极佳的共振回声，那全部被打开的灯让人觉得有些刺眼，这个无人问津的冰场似乎变成了一个舞台。

冰上的人一身黑衣，像一个五线谱上的音符，由纯粹的线条组成。他很快地向后压步滑过了一个长边，在短边的地方调整节奏，仿佛是要做出跳跃的样子，但他只是略过了那个应有的跳跃。接着默默地滑到了场边，关掉了正在播放的音乐。

他微微地喘着气，脸颊和鼻尖冻出了红色，在他本来就苍白瘦削的脸上，看起来显得有略微的病态。

即使尼禄从不看花滑，他也能明白这不是业余爱好者可以做到的。再怎么说，他也一定接受过相应的专业训练，并且一定做出了些什么成绩。

也许我们有共通之处。

尼禄自作主张地想。

“你就打算一直站在冰上看我，扮演我的教练吗？”

他打开了冰场的门，走了出来。还穿着冰刀的他走出来就像是个巨人，瞬间比尼禄还要高出了大半个头，走路的时候，身上似乎还带着那些冰上的自由空气。

他弯下身子重新给自己系紧鞋带，以这样的姿势抬起了脸来，看向了尼禄，“你叫尼禄.斯巴达，是吗？”

尼禄的沉默就是默认。

“那你呢？”

过了半晌，尼禄只想到了这么一个问题。

“我为什么在这里一个人训练？”

“不...你的名字...”

“我叫V。”V告诉了这个人自己的名字。他刚刚本想告诉他，他之所以在这里一个人只是因为不喜欢人群。

冰球护具的遮挡让人们很少看清冰球运动员的相貌，现在这双蓝眼睛毫无遮挡地看着面前人，那种海报上受人欢迎的男性长相也似乎有了几分不同的神态。

也许他应该看上去更像个男人，可现在的他看上去更像一个男孩。他不长着一张美国男孩的脸，就像V自己一样。他们的脸上都写着与这个混血融合的国度不和谐的气质，来自重洋之外。

男孩的姓氏在一众北美球员中是扎眼的，如果你多了解一点花样滑冰的历史，也许你会猜到这个姓氏的含义。

“其实你完全就可以上场，是吧。”V轻描淡写地说。

尼禄没有回答。

“你不用担心，我不是爱管闲事的人。”他捋了捋妨碍视线的头发，“但我也没有能帮到你的地方。”V的脸还是因为充血而散发出不健康的红色，但这倒让他看起来热情了许多。

“那就拜托帮我保守这个秘密了。”

V没有继续追问下去他关于状态的问题，尼禄庆幸自己逃过一劫。

“你看，”他已经摘掉了手套，露出了骨节分明的纤长手指，“你看冰面上的痕迹。”

尼禄顺着V的手指看去，果然看到了冰面上那些——仿佛抽象画一样的痕迹。

“我敢说，你练完的冰面绝不会有这样的痕迹。”V的声音听起来有些得意。

的确，滑冰选手在冰面上留下的印迹是温柔的，那些轨迹就像是素描中的线条，一遍一遍地描摹，反映着每一个跳跃每一段滑行的轨迹，蜿蜒地布满整块冰面，就像是一张经过精密计算的草稿——你所见的是美丽的滑行跳跃，而这些痕迹，是对这一切的客观记录。

“你在冰上对抗的是人，我在冰上只是与冰面交流罢了。”

“必须得对这块冰面致以敬意，这块冰面才能回报你。”

他说这话的样子微微出神，让尼禄想起了他的父亲。

他们接着一起上了冰。

V拉住了他的手，拉着他向后滑去。

尼禄很不习惯向后的压步，从来他都是看着面前的目标进行移动，向后的滑行让他感到不安和恐惧。可是V习惯这样。他用刃很深，速度很快，很少控制。与他相比，尼禄像个初学者一样笨拙。

快靠近短边的时候，V松开了手，尼禄停在了原地，而他顺势轻盈地腾跃起来，并没有做过多的旋转，只是简单的一周而已，可那种自由的感觉，已经让人惊叹不已。

V潇洒地落了冰，滑出的节奏极佳，没有过多地去控制落冰的平稳——这样任性的做法，仿佛是一种炫耀，甚至是挑衅。

“回头看。”

尼禄回头看去，他们刚刚滑过来的痕迹清清楚楚，他的那一条圆润，而他的那条生涩。

“我说，我不是干你们这行的，何必要和我比较。”尼禄朝着他的方向摆了摆手。即使学会了这么一套滑冰的技巧，对于他的比赛也是毫无用处的。

“因为你看起来的缺少的不是训练，而是某种灵感。”V站在不远处告诉他。他站在冰上的样子昂首挺胸，极尽舒展，甚至有几分威压。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美女的诱惑

这几天，V的印象一直留在尼禄的脑海里挥之不去。

他的脑海中总是不断播放着他滑行的画面，他拉着他手滑行时的那种力道，还有他跳跃的轨迹，最重要的，那份在冰上自由自在的感觉。

尼禄很难通过别的事情记住一个人，但是滑冰可以。

他甚至记住了他那苍白脸颊上透出的红色，他没有什么血色的嘴唇，以及他的眼睛。

尼禄不是那种八卦的人，他不会去社交网络上搜索这个叫V的人。他对自己这么说，但还是忍不住在facebook上耐心地找起了他。

他的账号并不难找。头像是一只黑色的猫咪，也许是他养的。

点开他的主页，几乎没有什么内容，没有加入什么社团，只分享了一些书籍，看上去真是这所大学的隐士。尼禄确定是他，是通过他一张他冰鞋的照片，他的刀刃刻着V字。

反观尼禄自己，作为小有名气的冰球校队成员，头像是上次夺冠时的自己，背景是夺冠时的团队合照，转发每一次的赛事，时不时会有几张练习后的自拍。这是一个数字时代运动员的本分吧，尼禄安慰自己。

加他好友也不是什么奇怪的事情吧。很快，他回复了消息。

“请问是要咨询私人滑冰培训服务吗？”

尼禄都能想象出来他说这话的神态。

—————————

后来尼禄没怎么在训练馆看见他了。他觉得差不多是时候回到校队，正常地训练，期待能慢慢熬过这段低谷。

于是他们也并没有见面。直到下一次见到他，是在学校里。

他抱着书在图书馆行色匆匆地走过，也许是因为秋风的寒冷，他一点没有冰上的那种骄傲。低着头甚至有些驼背，黑色半长的头发在风中被吹得十分凌乱。

V没有看见他，尼禄也不觉得这是一个招呼他的好时机。

他狼狈，自己也是。他混过了第二场比赛，虽然上场，但没有什么作为。慢热是一个好的借口。其实只有他自己知道，他可能永远也热不起来了。

日复一日的训练从没有过那么枯燥，某种活力和梦想正在从他的心里消失。

父亲刚刚问过他，圣诞节回不回来。

尼禄告诉他“还没想好”，大概是不回的意思。

他只要想起父亲的神色，此刻糟糕的境遇又糟糕上了几分。

他知道，只要熬出了这段时间，他就能更强大地回来。所有的运动员都是这样，战胜了低谷，以涅槃的姿态回归。可也有人再也没有回来。

某些冥冥中注定的东西，在这个漫长的过程中发挥作用。很难说究竟是什么使那些人脱困，不是意志，不是乐观，因为你去采访那些失败者，他们一定也曾有过意志和乐观。

尼禄所属的球队却在这个秋天渐入佳境，在NCAA联赛上取得连胜的佳绩。这不算是一件坏事，至少让尼禄少了一些负罪感，也更感到绝望。

五连胜的夜晚，他们决定出去找找乐子，开车进城。尼禄本想找个什么理由推拖过去，可最终还是一起去了。

与他无关的胜利，与他无关的娱乐，天气阴沉，有些异常暖和，这可能是夜里要下大雪的征兆。

作为一个自律的运动员，尼禄不喝酒不抽烟，在灯光昏暗的酒吧里，他融入不了。看、着那些令人目眩的光线，听着那些不着调的音乐，看着酒瓶空了一个又一个，坐在队友大腿上的女孩换了一拨又一拨。

他觉得有些愧疚——他既做不到洒脱，也做不到真正的刻苦。处在中间的人最为难受。

他尝试着喝了一点，那味道混合着烟草味让他开始头疼——他又想起了那天冰面上的那些痕迹，清清楚楚的，仿佛刻在了他的脑袋里。接着，那些线条开始模糊，他的眼前好像出现了另一幅画面，勾勒下那些凌厉线条的人不再是V，那个站在远处看着他的人，是......维吉尔。

他的父亲。

他站在很远的地方看着他，尼禄尝试着从冰上站起来，踉踉跄跄三步一跌地向他滑去。可与父亲之间的距离从未接近，他总是站在那里，冷冷地看着他。

是一阵掌声吵醒了他的幻梦，他睁开眼睛，走上台的人的衣衫闪耀得晃眼。那人身材高挑，高得几乎不像是个女人。接着她坐在了钢琴边，整理好身上的衣裙，开始弹奏。

尼禄看着她，似乎从她茂密黑发遮挡的侧脸里，看到了什么熟悉的痕迹。

这也许是？

他的心脏开始狂跳，他几乎要为自己这样的想法而发疯。

直到表演的人站了起来，走到台前谢幕，尼禄终于看了清楚。这位浓妆艳抹的美人，没能掩盖掉他本来的颜色。尼禄认出了他。

“怎么盯着看那么久，是看上了吗？”旁边有人打趣。

尼禄摇了摇头，只抬手喝了一大杯酒，咕嘟咕嘟地冲走脑海里的一团浆糊。

这难道真的是他吗？

如果真的是他，那他也一定认出了他。

临走的时候，尼禄去了趟厕所。他听见了有些不愉快的响声。

在酒吧的后门，那位弹钢琴的高个子姑娘，被人拦住了。他们说着粗俗的话语，而尼禄当即决定冲上前去，站到了那比他还要高的姑娘身前。

醉汉的胆量总是一冲而散的，他们见到了这位小伙子前来搅局，就知趣地离开了。可当眼前的混乱解决了以后，尼禄却没有勇气回头看了。这真是不巧啊......

“我没事。”

是V先开的口，尼禄才缓缓地转过身去。他仍旧穿着表演的衣服，微微颔首，骨骼纤细。昏暗管线下他头发里和眼睛上的亮片闪着碎钻一般的光芒，仿佛是…尼禄想到了小时侯童话里午夜要离开舞会的公主。

“我不是……”尼禄本想解释什么，但觉得还是什么都不要说比较好，“我送你回去吧。”他决定这么说。

外面的雪已经下得很大了，很难打到车了，好不容易打到了车，司机也不愿意走远路了。

“你们说的地方我去不了，要我说你们随便找个酒店凑活一晚上，明天雪停了再走不行吗？”司机心情也糟糕透了，这么大的雪天开车实在是不安全。

无论他们答应不答应，司机都在附近的一家旅店门口踩了刹车。

V下车的时候，尼禄搭了把手。他的表演戏服还在身上闪着光，在冰雪天气里，他的鼻尖冻得通红。

“双人套房。”

“好的。”酒店前台没有犹豫地顺利地为他们订好了房间，期间没有发生任何的问题。处于职业素养，他们也没有多看身边这位美丽的小姐一眼。

酒店的暖气很舒服，在进入房间以后，V终于脱掉了裹着的外套。

他真的太瘦了，过于高的身高让他看起来有几分威慑，然而，他含着胸都显得消瘦。他的胸应该是垫的，小小的，看上去很不真实，而腰上的骨头像女人一样突出来，倒真的像是女性柔美的曲线，他很沉默，也许是因为尴尬也许是因为愤怒。

“好吧，你什么都知道了。”他叹了口气，看了眼尼禄，眼神说不上是失望，可能还有些轻松。

“帮我拉开。”他走了过来，背对着尼禄。他身上有股很香的味道，不知道是香水还是别的，熏得尼禄有些发蒙。

“拉链。”V催促了一遍。

尼禄这才明白了自己要做什么，他在这精美的衣服背后找到了拉链，慢慢地往下拉开，他没有多看一眼，认真地给他拉到了腰际，几乎忘记了呼吸，也不敢抬头。

V往前走了一步，就像蛇蜕皮一样，轻松地从衣服里走了出来的。

尼禄几乎感到了害羞，V仿佛是在威胁他，用他的身体。他不能算是赤裸，并且他也是生理上的男性，但是.......

他站在那里就让人面红耳赤。

他走了过去，尼禄只看见他的小腿，穿上了酒店的睡袍，然后坐在他的那边床上，慢慢地卸妆。一点一点地擦他脸上的东西，非常专注。而他脱下的衣服就挂在椅子背上，只是闪烁着平凡的光芒，不再令人炫目。

“谢谢你。”V忽然开口了，空气已经沉默了很久了。

“是不是很奇怪？”V仿佛在自言自语。

“没有...其实很...很漂亮。”

V有些惊讶地抬头看尼禄一眼，也许是和刚才浓妆的样子相差太多，他本就是浓颜的脸看上去有几分不应有的天真。

“我说我的脚踝。”他的语气有几分骄纵，仿佛他穿什么样的衣服都不应该令人觉得奇怪。

尼禄这才注意到，和他全身的纤细不相符合的脚踝。脚踝上似乎有些伤痕，骨节膨出，看上去很不自然的。和他父亲的一模一样。

“是因为滑冰吧。”

“没错。”

“你其实应该很懂得滑冰，是吗？”V伸手摸了摸自己的脚踝。

“没错。”

“我应该听说过你的父亲。”

“不奇怪，你听说过这一点都不奇怪。”尼禄摇了摇头，叹了口气。

他的父亲维吉尔，曾经是俄罗斯的花滑选手，曾有希望在奥运会上夺冠。然而，他没有。有人说是因为伤病，有人说是因为心态。这都不重要，重要的是他的孪生弟弟，但丁，也就是尼禄的叔叔，在同一届比赛上获得了冠军。

尼禄和其他小孩一样，都是听别人说了这一切，他的父亲从来没有和他说过。

“其实我也不知道他是怎么评价他自己的职业生涯的，我们不谈这个。”

“但他看起来好像没有经历过这种挫败一样，你没有见过他，他看上去真的不可一世。”

“但其实我知道，他是一个失败者，我不想接受任何来自他的管教。”尼禄有一搭没一搭地说着，他从没和人说过自己的父亲。

“所以你没有选择职业运动员的道路，反而选择在NCAA，'养老'。”V说得一针见血。

“是的，我不想和他一样。”尼禄叹了口气，重重地砸在床垫上，脑子里混乱极了，他时而想起第一次比赛的时候，时而想起远在天边的父亲的样子，时而是V，时而是自己的受伤的那一瞬间。

“你相信命运吗？”尼禄问他。

“相信了命运的存在，他就会自然地发生了。”

“是的，是这样的。”

他是维吉尔的儿子，即使他去否认，他也是。命运是一以贯之的，从尼禄开始逃避的那一刻开始，命运就追上了他。

V默默地关掉了大灯，只留下了床头的灯。

“你要睡了吗？”

“快了。还有......”

“嗯。”尼禄不知道V是什么意思。

“虽然为时已晚，但是还是有必要和你说明，我是同性恋。”

“操，你说这个干什么？”尼禄刚刚还在思考人生，这一下被吓得有些慌神。

“和你提一下而已，免得有什么误会。”

“那我......我是直的。”

“很好。”V默默地翻了个身过去。

“可能也不是百分百的。”尼禄不知道为什么，补充了一句，仿佛自己斩钉截铁说是直男，会伤了V的心一样。

“嗯。”

其实他穿那身衣服真的很漂亮，尼禄想说，但是觉得自己这么说像个变态。

那天晚上，他做了一个梦，梦见了代替父亲站在银盘之上的人，是自己。

第二天醒来的时候，如果不是看了表，根本不知道已经那么晚了。天气依旧阴沉飘雪，没有一点阳光。V的衣服还挂在那里，昨晚就好像是一场梦。他看上去还没有醒，蜷缩在他的被窝里，只露出一颗黑色的脑袋。

“该起床退房啦！”他去拍了拍那坨被子，里面的人只是支支吾吾了几声，没有起来。尼禄扒拉开他的被子，露出了V安静的睡颜。

其实，他应该了解到，如此美丽的睡颜绝对是刻意为之，他此刻的意乱神迷，也是计划之中的。从一开始，和V的接触就让尼禄感到不适应，这样紧张的不适感，总会让人想入非非。

前台来了电话问他们要不要再留一晚。

“当然，再订一晚。”尼禄伸出一截手臂去应答电话。

窗外的天气愈发阴沉，让人分不清昼夜，仿佛在这个狭小的酒店里待了很久很久。他离一切都很远了，昨天的酒吧，不久前的比赛，受伤，NCAA，冰球，还有遥远的家。

身边的人像个猫一样，依旧团在床上不太动弹。尼禄有种想钻进他被子里的冲动，想抱抱看那个瘦削的几乎陷在床里的身子，到底是什么感觉。

“人生还是有除了比赛之外的很多东西，值得体验。”V翻了个身，睁开了惺忪的睡眼。

“比如穿裙子吗？”

虽然没有发出声音，但是尼禄知道V笑了。

“我早就已经明白了，要不然也不会一直逃避。”

“还在逃避，就说明没有真正放下。”

“我不能一直逃避下去。”尼禄低下头，喃喃自语。

“这么说话，倒还像是你父亲的儿子。”

“操。”尼禄骂了一声，猛地坐起，他恍惚觉得是不是哪个亲戚乔装打扮钓鱼执法来了。

“少把我和他比较。”他的目光瞬间充满敌意，可面前人依旧懒懒散散。

“如果说他是我曾经的偶像，我为了他才学习的滑冰，你相信吗？”

V看着尼禄，仿佛在透过他看另一个人。

对于V这种家境并不好的孩子，学习滑冰是一件大阵仗。第一次在电视上看到滑冰的时候，小朋友总会一股脑热情地想要学，而父母自然会支持这样的选择。

然而，V的坚持和热情比其他孩子要久得许多。他生性高傲，高傲所以不愿多与身边人说话，并且体弱，穿着一身黑色训练服站在冰场上的时候，仿佛是分分钟要折断的嫩柳枝。可这样一个特别的孩子，却有着常人难及的韧性和悟性——他懂得用身体去表达他自己。

他的天赋是内化的，来源于他的精神，而非他的身体，他并不比别人跳得更高、练得更久，他只是懂得用心灵去感受、用身体去表达。

V常常想，如果自己能早一点知道这一点的话，就好了。

他有一个偶像，这并不特别，所有滑冰的孩子都会有他们的偶像。但V没有和任何人提起过，只有他自己知道。不说出口的坚持才是最可贵的。

进入青春期以后，这样的“松动”终于表现到了他的训练上。青春期带来的身高增长让他要重新雕琢他旋转跳跃的轴，重新适应每一个跳跃需要的压步和进入，所以，他经历了更多的跌倒和受伤。然而，他天生不是力量好的那种类型，在身边的男孩纷纷凭借着身体发育的势头开始学习四周跳的时候，V并不能做到。

也就是那时候开始，V开始思考起滑冰的意义。

有人一直以来追逐的是胜利，而有人从始至终只想着表演。

“我曾经把你的父亲当做偶像，觉得我们身上有许多相似之处。”

“不，你们根本不像。”尼禄摇了摇头，他很确定，身边的人和他的父亲差远了。

“是的，如果我能早点知道这一点就好了。”V似乎是自嘲地笑了一下，转瞬即逝，“我成不了他的。”

“你也不必这么说，不是谁都想成为他那样的。”尼禄叹了口气。

“所以我在想，他的儿子会怎样？”V转头看着尼禄，表情令人玩味。

“我不想做他那样的人，所以我没有去打职业冰球，来了NCAA联赛。我不想像他那样......我和你也许想的一样。”

“真的和我一样吗？”V笑了笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终他们快乐地生活在了一起

“真的一样吗？”

尼禄问过自己。

即使他一直都在逃避，但他不得不承认，他内心住着的野兽，和父亲如出一辙。

胜负欲，从他打冰球的第一天开始，就在他的心理燃烧。

这是成为世界顶级运动员必须要有的素质，甚至比身体比技巧比悟性更重要。

但他也知道，胜负欲的终点，也许是就是他的父亲。

胜负欲是会吞没一个人的，因为胜负欲上瘾的人，会把这种恶性的依赖看作是胜利女神的神迹。然后在一次次失控后，坠入自己亲手打造的地狱。

小时候他从家里的书柜里翻箱倒柜，找出来那块银牌的时候，维吉尔对他发了好大一通火。尼禄对自己10岁以前的什么事情都记不太清楚了，只记住了那一次。

银牌是耻辱的，不仅是他的，更是他父亲的。从此以后，每当他戴好护具站上冰球场的时候，脑袋里总会一闪而过那块银牌，仿佛提前望见了父子相承的宿命。

“也许，真的有点像吧。”尼禄点了点头，陷入了更深的回忆。

暴风雪过去的第二天，天气无比晴朗，他们该回家了。

尼禄也想起来了圣诞节的计划。也许该回家一趟了吧。

“那个，你既然说我爸是你的偶像，那你要不要签名什么的，我圣诞节会回家。”

分别前，他对V这么说，V看他的表情有些僵硬。

“好...好啊......”

——————————

父亲是什么样的呢？

尼禄觉得，他的父亲一直是一座冰雕，未曾在他的眼里看到愤怒，也未曾看到过赞美。

从他决定开始学冰球以后，维吉尔没有反对，也没有支持，只是给他买了护具、球杆，给他找了教练。尼禄本以为他会生气，因为自己没有继承他的衣钵，可他没有。

这样毫无存在感的地位，似乎更让他生气，就好像他的父亲从未期待过、理解过他。

他第一场获胜的比赛，给他庆祝的是他的叔叔。但丁偷偷把他接了出来给他办了一场派对，他也不敢当着维吉尔的面这么干。

叔叔一直以来有偷偷地支持过他，就好像电视剧里演的那种受人欢迎的叔叔。

也许但丁这么做，是觉得他有对不起他哥哥的地方吧。

年幼之时，在潜移默化中尼禄渐渐读懂了关于他们两人关系的台词，这个家的传统就是隔膜与尴尬吧。

坐在回家的飞机上，尼禄回想着一切，把一切都归结给了家族传统。

————————————

“我回来了，爸。”

尼禄有些忐忑地推开了家门，然而在推开门的一瞬间，撞入眼帘的人居然不是他的老爸，而是他的叔叔。

“叔叔，你怎么会在？”尼禄震惊地看着在自家房子里戴着圣诞帽活蹦乱跳的但丁，一瞬间以为他们搬家了。

“你难得回来过圣诞节啊。”

“尼禄~~”女人的声音从楼上传来，尼禄抬起头看去，崔西和蕾蒂阿姨也在，怪不得这个家看起来活泛了许多，仿佛根本没有......

维吉尔从厨房里默默地走了出来，他的袖子挽起，身上的深蓝色家居服居然也能笔挺，腰上系的围裙仿佛也是烫过的。

原来，他还在家......

“这可是难得的全家团圆的时光啊。”

是的，尼禄挤出一个有点勉强的笑容，他回忆里这样的全家团员屈指可数，更多时候，他的叔叔和父亲势不两立，绝不会在那个人出现的地方出现。

圣诞火鸡、奶油烤菜、披萨、草莓派已经上桌了，斯巴达家的圣诞节开始了。

“你不敢相信，今天我叔叔来我们家一起过圣诞了。”尼禄偷偷在饭桌上给V发短信。

“真应该看看这世界名画。”

“我都怀疑这背后有没有什么阴谋。”

“尼禄的伤怎么样了？”

饭桌上，但丁作为热情多话的那一个，主动承担起了活跃气氛的职责。

“好了，没问题了。”

“我就说吧，你可是斯巴达家的血脉，这点小伤根本伤不到你。想当年你爸......”

但丁非常熟练地闭嘴了，尼禄也很熟练地瞟了一眼父亲。然而维吉尔非常冷静地手握刀叉，以从容的节奏慢慢切着他的牛排，平静得仿佛这一大桌子人并不存在，这个世界只剩他和他的刀叉。

“你想说什么，但丁。”他甚至平静地开口了。

“没什么，我只想说你小时候那次断了根肋骨也坚持训练的事。”

维吉尔没有说什么，默认了但丁的话，平静地把切下来的牛排放进了嘴里慢慢咀嚼。

“这不足挂齿。”尼禄能想象出来他爸会说这话的口气。

他的父亲，和他的叔叔，是双胞胎，除了长相，完全不同，甚至近几年连长相也不尽相似了。然而，他们的关系比他们天差地别的性格更复杂。连尼禄，他们的直系血亲，都只能在成长中慢慢体会这一种扭曲的、复杂的兄弟关系，至今也不能说出一个结论来。

谁让是弟弟赢了，而哥哥输了。

不在乎输赢的弟弟成为了英雄，而剑指桂冠的哥哥折戟冰上。裂痕从内心深处碎开。

晚饭后，崔西和蕾蒂拉着他们唱家庭卡拉ok，而维吉尔则默默地回到了楼上，大家也并没有去阻拦。

尼禄看手机的时候，才意识到，V似乎对他的父亲不尽感兴趣，只是简单回了一个“嗯”。

怪人啊怪人，尼禄顺便想到了要给他要签名的事情。那索性......

“叔叔，能给我签个名吗？”尼禄虔诚地拿着刚撕下来的草稿纸递到了但丁的面前。

“现在才知道要崇拜叔叔了吗，臭小子。”

“是我的同学。”

但丁没有犹豫地接过了笔，潦草地写下了自己的名字。

“好了，那......”他往楼上的方向看了一眼，“他的，要吗？”

“当然。”

“你爸爸是不喜欢这种事情的，我来帮他签了吧。”但丁刚想继续下笔，尼禄就啪地拿走了纸笔。

“我警告你，维吉尔是不理解什么叫粉丝，什么叫签名的，你去问他，他只能回答你.....”

“愚蠢。”尼禄说在了但丁的前面。

“对，就是愚蠢。”

“可他是我朋友的偶像啊。”

“随你吧。”但丁摆了摆手，“你现在上去找他吧，但愿他还没睡觉。”

“说起来，你为什么出现在这里？”

“你是连话都不会说了吗？你的亲叔叔不应该出现在你家里吗？”

“是的，按常理是的。”

“淦，”但丁往沙发靠背上一躺，“我和维吉尔今年都四十多岁了，我们不可能吵一辈子架的。”

“他原谅了你吗？”

“不，不是的。他原谅了他自己而已，我从没想得到他的原谅。”

尼禄没有一下子明白但丁的话，但这应该是不会是坏消息吧。他拿着纸笔，走上了楼。

维吉尔还坐在他的书房里。

“爸。”尼禄干干地叫了一声，仿佛这是一个多么刺耳的词语。

“怎么了？”

尼禄在这时候只想打个哈哈混过去。

“是这样的，我有一个同学，他...你是他的偶像，你可不可以给他...留个纪念？”

“你是说签名吗？”维吉尔坐在椅子上转了过来。

“嗯是的。”

尼禄走上了前，把纸笔给了维吉尔，而维吉尔却从自己的便签上撕了张纸，拧开了自己钢笔的笔帽。尼禄就看着维吉尔写下了自己的名字，写得很用心，绝对算是美丽优雅的笔迹。他的父亲一直都是那种文化人，听歌剧看书的那种，不像自己。

尼禄注意到了父亲的桌子上多了些什么，那是一块旧的奖牌。维吉尔的桌上从来不放这些东西的，他知道父亲有大把的奖牌，但全没拿出来过，甚至可能直接被扔掉了。他知道这是因为父亲最想要的那块，不在他身上。

直觉告诉尼禄，这一定和他万年不来拜访的叔叔有关。

“好了，送给你的同学吧。”维吉尔把签名推到了尼禄的面前。

“好，谢谢。”这样的话发生在父子间本就是极其诡异的，尼禄只想找个机会赶紧跑。

“你的伤如何了？”可是父亲居然破天荒地关注起了他的伤势。

“差不多了。”

“会有后遗症吗？”

“不会。”

尼禄知道维吉尔看了他一眼，即使他没说谎也觉得心虚起来。

“这是否减损了你的斗志？”

“我想，没有。”

“承认斗志的丧失是恢复斗志的第一步。”维吉尔确实识破了他的谎言。

“你见过它吗？”

沉默过后，维吉尔站了起来，走到了身后的柜子边，拉开了最里面的一个抽屉，从抽屉深处拿出了一个小小的盒子，上面隐约有奥运五环的标志。

尼禄知道里面是什么，他想阻止他的父亲去打开，仿佛里面封印着什么恶魔。但维吉尔似乎不费吹灰之力就打开了这个盒子。

里面是一块闪烁着银色光芒的奖牌，来自二十多年前的芬兰，是他唯一一块奥运奖牌。

这是残忍的。

尼禄无法想象他的父亲是抱着什么样的心态打开了这个盒子，隔着一层血脉，尼禄都知道那块奖牌意味着什么。

“如何？”维吉尔轻轻地拿起了那块银牌，只用指尖轻轻地拿着，目光透过眼镜看着这奖牌。

在每一次接近胜利的时刻，尼禄的心里都会咯噔一下。他不知道别人会不会，反正他会，咯噔一下，然后仿佛脚下的冰面不再坚实，心中的信念也开始动摇。即使他会获得胜利，但他知道他并没有彻彻底底地胜利。

那是难以言说的感觉，他无法去和教练说，也无法去和心理咨询师说，在他们看来这一切正常，是面对紧张的比赛正常的反应。

然而尼禄知道这不正常，他始终在逃避什么，逃避一些他无可避免的东西。

逃避他的命运，作为维吉尔儿子的命运。

他是从别人口中知道自己父亲的过去的，天才的滑冰运动员，传奇的职业生涯，无比遗憾的终点。

即使维吉尔从未与他说过什么，命运的重担自然而然地从血脉延续给了他。

他们越相似，他们的命运也越相同。无尽的追逐和胜负欲的终点，是早已写好的。

“你大可不必害怕。”维吉尔说。

“一切都终会结束。”

—————

但丁来的时候，维吉尔本不打算欢迎的。

看着他鼻子冻得通红、戴着弱智一般帽子的弟弟站在雪地里，他确实想马上关上门。但是，出于某些巧合，他没有。

拒绝的场面其实在他的脑海里出现了很多次，但其实一次也没有发生。在过去很多年，但丁并没有如他想象一样来找他，他没有人可以拒绝。

“过个圣诞节吧，老哥。”

维吉尔并不关心但丁会带来什么礼物，但这背后绝对有什么阴谋。

在哥哥极简风装修的房子里，但丁不出意外地格格不入，他看着电子壁炉里虚假的火苗，笑了笑。

柜子有尼禄的照片、奖牌，那个孩子打冰球，但丁知道的，偷偷去看过他的比赛。他打得不错，也长得很像维吉尔，的确是斯巴达家的血脉，单挑从不会输。

“他没有继续打职业吗？”但丁指了指那些青少年时期尼禄的奖牌。

“没有，他不希望。”

“那你呢？你不希望吗？”

“这是他自己的事情。”

“如果我想干涉的话，他根本不会打冰球。”维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，态度平静而傲慢。

这是他哥惯常的态度。的确，倘若维吉尔有执念，尼禄不会打冰球，也不会去NCAA，更不会像现在一样，自由得像一朵云。

尼禄倒是独子，成长的道路上只有一个沉默的父亲，没有一个旷日持久的对手。

“我给你带了礼物，维吉尔。”

但丁从红色的绒布袋子里取出了那块奖牌，劣质的塑料已经发黑了，花纹也已经迷糊，绶带也起了毛边，静静地躺着，好像干枯的眼，没有一点光泽。

“这是你的。”但丁拿起奖牌扔向了维吉尔。

“啪。”

维吉尔轻巧地接住了，握在手里，似乎还有点几十年前壁炉边的温度。

很简单，很劣质，用的是染了色的塑料，在滑冰学校门口的小卖部里可以买到。几乎每一位家长都会给他们的孩子买过这样的“金牌”。伊娃也买给了他们，一人一块。

滑冰学校下课的时候，孩子们总是踩着冰刀就冲出了冰场，先去拥抱自己的父母，再在父母的搀扶下，迅速地换好鞋子，理好东西，再乘着暖和的汽车离开，说不定还能在车上吃个热乎乎的小面包。然而斯巴达兄弟显然是不会有热乎乎的小面包的，母亲会带他们去坐长途大巴回去。他们住在较远的郊外，为了滑冰课长途跋涉到这里来学习。

有时候伊娃会带两颗草莓，在结束课程以后，塞给他们，仿佛是胜利的果实。

母亲的金发仿佛是那段回忆里最闪亮的东西，在冰场上随意一回头就能找到外面的母亲，只要去寻找那片最亮的光就可以了。

买金牌的那一天，也许是自己和但丁打架了，为了谁的Lutz跳跃用刃更标准吧？维吉尔记不得了，他们打架的次数是在太多了，双胞胎是天生的对手，天赐的敌人，不和自己的孪生兄弟比还能和谁比呢？

但是只有一次，伊娃给他们了这两块金牌。

“你们都是我的骄傲。”伊娃亲吻了他们的额头，把两个儿子脑袋都一起拥入怀中，仿佛那是她的全世界。

回忆其实有些模糊了。因为这一人一块的金牌不足挂齿，维吉尔想要的是那个万人之上、独一无二的金牌。

他必须要战胜他的亲弟弟，还有其他所有人。他是天生的斗士，天生的运动员。他甚至在母亲过世的那一天坚持训练了。

只不过，那个独一无二的领奖台他没有登上，而那块母亲的金牌，他也没有得到。

“如果你愿意，我愿意把这块金牌给你。”但丁把那块金色的奖牌摔在了地上，丝毫顾忌上面的五环标志，仿佛这只是个什么玻璃杯子。

而维吉尔没有回头，没有反应，他只是在收拾行李，准备坐最早的飞机回国。他想回去训练，他要赢回比赛，他要战胜他的弟弟，他不允许失败。

“我求你去看看医生 ，你那个破脚踝，我不想下半辈子给你推轮椅。”但丁在他的身后骂了一句。

维吉尔没有回头，也没有前进。在往后的时间里，他明白了自己再也做不到了。右脚的伤势没有好转的趋势，那是他的落冰脚，没有健康的右脚他无法站稳任何一个跳跃。伤情很复杂，他自己知道，这是年少时期就累积下的习惯性骨折，在训练的重压下势必会一次又一次地骨折，毫无办法。而可恶的弟弟，但丁，他的身体好得就像个机器，从没见过有哪里失灵的时候。

所有的人都会不甘，都会悔恨，而在维吉尔想到他的双胞胎弟弟的时候，他所有的不甘与悔恨都会加倍地增长，终于淹没了他自己。

他夺走了他的健康，那个本应健康的人是他。

他也夺走了他的胜利，那个本应胜利的人是他。

他们的人生被调换了……

“放下了吗？”但丁问他的时候，维吉尔才意识到自己走神了。他好像为了这块母亲的金牌，想起了太多的事情了。

“喂，我问你，你还恨我吗？”但丁看着维吉尔还没回答，以为是他的哥哥还在生气。

维吉尔没有回答“是”或“不是”，他只是回答“早已结束了。”

早已结束了。

——————————

“你还记得上次你和我说，我很像他吗？”尼禄给V发了短信。

“我们的确很像。”

尼禄深深地叹了一口气。也许V已经睡着了，很久都没有回复。

“你是不是也觉得我很像他？”

——————

是的，尼禄像他。

这不是什么偶遇，这是精心策划的相识。V在看到冰球队阵容的名单的时候，就一眼推断出了这个姓斯巴达的男孩是谁。合照里他银色的头发更加坐实了他的身份。

想看看这个男人的孩子是什么样的。

V怀抱着有些恶劣的心态，做了一些几乎类似于跟踪的事情，才发现了这个男孩的秘密。

现在，V如愿以偿。命运推着他前行，他现在正在和偶像的孩子聊着天。V躺在床上，音箱里在放着圣诞颂歌，他看着男孩给自己发来的消息，忽然觉得他自己已经走偏太多了。

——————

开学以后，尼禄约他见面，想把这张签名照给他。V自然答应了他。

尼禄顺理成章地邀请到了他来自己的宿舍，不带有什么其他的目的。他只是想和这个人好好聊聊自己的父亲。

“来，拿着，他这辈子应该没有给谁签过名。”尼禄把签名照递给了V，V接了过来，看了看，收了起来。

“如果是十年前的我，会更激动吧。”V默默地说。

“其实，很难去想象，你们是如何去看待他的，他只不过是我的父亲，但在你们心里，他是偶像。”尼禄笑着摇了摇头，耸了耸肩膀，“但我知道他的确很伟大。”

“‘伟大’更像是一种概念，我相信什么，就将什么赋予到他的‘伟大’之中去。”

“有些复杂。”

“就是说，也许这一切和我想的并不一样吧，维吉尔不是我当做偶像的那个维吉尔。”V抬起了头，直视着尼禄。

尼禄若有所思地点了点头。

“说起来我还没有看过他以前的表演，你知道，这对于我来说是有些奇怪的。”

“不妨就看看吧，就今天。”

V向他发出了邀请，尼禄也同意了。也许是因为圣诞节时，维吉尔相对软化的态度。他将要第一次欣赏他父亲作为运动员时的风姿。

V在电视里找出了那场经典的奥运会自由滑比赛——维吉尔输掉的那一场。

“为什么是这一场？”尼禄有些不解。

“因为这才最像他。”V从容地点开了播放键，观看这他看过千百万次的录像，但心情还是控制不住得激动。

这是一种决绝的气度。尼禄看着年轻的父亲，他长得绝对比自己要俊秀许多，身量也更修长，就是那种在一片洁白的银盘之上，会变得更美丽的那种人，冰刀和雪花都是他。

尼禄看到了他的第一个跳跃摔倒了，而他很快地站了起来，狼狈但优雅。他继续表演下去，能看出他在尽自己最大的努力，他仍旧保持着燃烧的斗志，但他的表现并不好——不够干净的跳跃，不够流畅的步法，不够快的滑行速度......

这不是一场完整的表演，尼禄看得出他不是在最好的状态，在多处出现了失误，他担心他会在冰上崩溃，但他一直坚持到了结束。

结束的那一刻，尼禄也松了一口气，这地狱般的四分多钟终于结束了。维吉尔还活着，跪在冰面上，大口呼吸着。苍白的脸颊更加苍白，有一丝头发挣脱了发胶的束缚落了下来，折戟的战士慢慢地从冰上站了起来。他像一个骑士一样地鞠躬致谢，再离开这片银盘。

尼禄不懂滑冰，也不懂表演，他只了解他的父亲而已。

这是失败，彻头彻尾的失败，尼禄不知道维吉尔是如何度过这场比赛之后的岁月的，多年来他都不敢去思考这一个问题。

“你能感受到吗？”过了许久，V问他。

尼禄组织不好他的话语，刚想开口说些什么，却不知道如何形容，只能叹了口气作罢。

“他那么想要那块金牌，那么想要赢，所以上天给他安排了失败的结局。”

“把他的一切都打碎了，但这一地的碎片也是他表演的一部分。”

“你记不得他的滑冰，但会记住他的人，记住那种感觉。”V代替尼禄说着，这是他多年来酝酿出的感受，是他心中的那个人。

“没错。”尼禄沉默地看着结束的画面定格在计分板上，他的父亲的分数暂时名列第一，但很快就会被超过了。

“你相信命运吗？”尼禄忽而转过头去，看着V。V看着男孩一脸严肃的神情问出这样的问题，有些惊讶。

“即使真的存在，接受它的存在也是一种选择。”V想了想说。

“是的，也许真有不可逃脱的命运。”尼禄点了点头，V知道他在想些他不知道的事情了。

是的，不可逃脱的命运。

在他成为他的儿子以后，有些命运就被他所继承了。也许他也会是那个失败的人，也许他也会在最后一刻脱掉锁链，即使他从第一次有了这个念头以后，就尽可能地远离这命定的剧本，但恐惧和害怕依旧刻在他的骨髓之中。

“也许我应该去打职业联赛的，至少去挑战一下自己。”尼禄自嘲地笑了笑，“我总觉得，也许我真的去了，我会和他一样。”

V明白他说的那个他是谁。

“我们的确很像，我也是故意让自己看起来那么不像的。”

“但就像你说的，即使是注定的命运，选择去经历也是一种选择吧。”

尼禄叹了口气，关掉了视频，合上了笔记本电脑。

“对了，需要我送你回家吗？”

“我不介意和你共用晚餐。”

“什么‘共用晚餐’啊？”尼禄摇了摇头，“订外卖吧。”

“不是不行。”V笑了笑。

“所以，你那么喜欢我爸，”尼禄说到这里顿了顿，觉得用词有些问题，但也懒得纠正了，“那你对于滑冰怎么看？你怎么也和我一样做逃兵了。”

“我们的情况不一样。”V伸出手从铺开的薯条中找了一根，送进嘴里。

“很难和你解释，滑冰并不是我期待的那样。如果我一再往错误的方向去走，我不会得到更多的。”V又伸手去拿了一根薯条，“我期待的是表演本身，而非是用滑冰的语言，滑冰也许只是个美丽的误会罢了。”

尼禄想到了那天晚上他的打扮，心中默默地点了点头。

他们之间似乎有些微妙，似乎总是牵扯着其他人，基于这个基础才能展开谈话。尼禄不知道他是不是那个唯一想打破界限的。

他看着身旁黑发的男人，心绪繁杂。

“所以，我想和你确认一件事情。”尼禄放下了手中的汉堡。

“你对谁更感兴趣？”

“什么？”V皱起了眉头。

“我和我爸，你对谁更感兴趣？”尼禄说着的时候脸蛋唰地红了。

“你猜呢。”V眨了眨眼睛，似乎在饶有兴致地欣赏尼禄的表情管理。

“我...我....”

“对的。”V巧妙地打断了男孩的结巴，给了一个让男孩加倍脸红的答案。

——————————

冰雪终将消融，下赛季的NCAA联赛照常进行。赛前采访的时候，尼禄说，我们的目标是冠军。这是他第一次那么坦率地说出来。

他们果真打到了赛季最后。即将奠定他们冠军的那一场，尼禄有些忐忑地邀请了爸爸，可叔叔告诉他，他们已经订好酒店明天就到了。

那是不是应该在赛后告诉他们自己恋爱了的故事，那V看到维吉尔本人会是什么心情呢？尼禄有些烦恼。

不过这一切都不再是烦恼了。

过去的终将会过去，未来的终将会到来，而未来过去现在，我都是我自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多不想细化了的，以及没有表达好的地方。  
> 但也就这么发出来吧。
> 
> 执着的人总是会碰到死角的  
> 而每一个人都会改变都会成长。


End file.
